


Sleep disorder hotline

by snafund



Category: Arthur/Eames - Fandom, Inception
Genre: M/M, Tom Hardy - Freeform, joseph gordon-levitt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafund/pseuds/snafund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep disorder hotline

**Author's Note:**

> The picture got me motivated, a long time ago.. http://hannisome.tumblr.com/post/134482675542

After four long hours, Eames took his phone and pressed the numbers.

‘’Sleep disorder hotline. How can I help you?’’ a stale voice answered the phone.

‘’I can’t sleep.’’ Eames said with a repressed voice and blew out smoke from his cigarette. He sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his forehead frustratingly.

‘’How long have you been awake?’’ The voice in the phone asked. Eames thought for a moment and answered: ‘’32 hours now.’’

‘’Do you know what’s keeping you up?’’ Another question was asked.

‘’I don’t know. ‘’ Eames said and tossed his cigarette away. He was very stressed for not having a sleep for so long. He’s had this situation once in a while. This was the first time he called to the sleep disorder hotline.

‘’What’s your name?’’ Eames asked and fell on his back on the bed. There was a short silence at the other end of the phone.

‘’…Arthur.’’ The voice said.

‘’My name is Eames. Where are you from? I’m from Hammersmith.’’

‘’Los Angeles, California.’’ Arthur answered vaguently.

‘’Oh, America. I have been there a few times.’’ Eames said and smiled to himself.

‘’Do you have a girlfriend? Or so.’’ He asked. Arthur was silent again for a short time. ‘’I..I um I am single.’’ He stuttered.

‘’Me too! How old are you?’’ Eames continued his questioning.

‘’Uh.. 34.’’ Arthur said. Eames rolled on his stomach.

‘’Oh, I’m three years older than you.’’ Eames said and laughed. ‘’What is it like to be working in a hotline?’’

‘’Well.. Boring mostly. I hear a lot of weird stuff along the nights.’’

‘’This must be the weirdest!’’ Eames laughed and heard a tiny chuckle from the other end. ‘’You know what Arthur. You are a nice fellow.’’ Eames said placidly.

‘’..Thank you.’’ Arthur answered quietly.

''You know, Arthur, that I am very depressed.'' Eames said swimmingly calm. Arthur got a bit confused. 

''Why's that, Eames?'' Arthur asked him nonplussed. Eames was silent for a moment. He was just staring at the window beside his bed.

''I have been using drugs again. I was out clear for seven years.'' Eames said. Arthur didn't know what to answer.

''I have been using them again, because my life's gone down the sewer. My job gone, no more dreams. No more 'inception'. Now I'm in fucking Mozambique, again. Gambling all my money that's left.'' Eames said. He was now sitting on the edge of his bed.   
''My head hurts. I can't sleep, because I was too long in the dream with Dom. I went to the Limbo and I came back. Would've been better to just have stayed there, forever alone.'' 

Arthur was scared. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How can someone's life be so horrible out of a sudden. ''What is the 'Limbo'?'' He asked, and felt so dumb for doing that.

''It's the space, where you go when you go too deep into someone's dream. That place is endless and yet so empty. There is no-one with you in there. You are completely alone in the dreamworld forever. I can't get around the fact that how I got out from there. I can't never be sure that this is the real world. The spinning top hasn't stopped spinning yet.'' Eames was reaching for something in his bedside table's drawer.

''I have to wake up. I wan't to see my team again. I want my life back..'' He said as he pulled the gun from the drawer. Athur was terrified of what would happen next.

''I have to make the kick. I have to wake up. I have to.'' Arthur heard the click, when Eames loaded the gun. ''Eames?! What are you doing?!'' 

''I'm going to shoot my fucking brains out.'' He said and Arthur heard the shot. The splash on the wall as the blood hit it. He solidified. He heard the phone drop down on the floor. Tears falling from his eyes as he understood what had happened. And he just slowly lowered his headset on the table and stared at the computer's screen. Crying.


End file.
